The New Kid
by lady-yuna7
Summary: Being the only homosexual at school isn't easy, especially if you were flamboyant. But there was this new kid, maybe he can help me, and possibly love me. Shoenen-ai, CloudxZack. Please read A/N before reading.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, or it's characters.

Warning: Shoenen-ai. ZackxCloud.

A/N:

_**EXTREAMLY IMPORTANT! MUST READ TO WHY I WROTE THIS SHORT STORY!**_

This is the story I plan to write for my Higher School Certificate exams, which is tomorrow. I didn't get it beta'd because I know that I wouldn't get it beta'd while in the actually exams, dur, but **what I would like is your view on this. Where could I improve? What could have been added and where? Is it written right? **Things like that. I didn't even beta it myself, because I know I probably wouldn't have time too in the exams. I am also only aloud to spend 40 minutes on this. Whenever you see '—' means that is one A4 page that is written. I don't plan to use Cloud or Zack in the actual exams, I'll be stupid if I did.

XoXo

Once again, here I was, in one of those large garbage bins outside of school grounds. You know, the large ones that those forklift trucks come to empty them out? Yeah, those ones.

Today was no different to any other day. Come to school, being myself, go to classes and by the second lunch, the bullies come after me. Pick me up and throw me in this one particular bin. It's a repetitive cycle that doesn't seem to stop. I use to hope that one day they would grow out of it, but now it just seems like it isn't. I don't know what they do it for, stupid, ugly blockheads … Well maybe I had a few ideas why they did this to me. I was smaller than them, thus making me an easy target. I also had more of a female body structure, and was quite the flamboyant boy. Okay, it might be because I was homosexual, big-flipping-woop, but if I was giving a choice to go out with them, I would rather date a plan old rock.

Since my father died from a horrible car crash, I only had my mother. I was close to my mother, and when I found out I liked other boys, I told her. She didn't mind though, she will always love me. She would always pound into my head that 'It is not what you are and what you look like, but who is inside that heart of yours.' Goodness me, I can hear her voice ranting in the back of my head. Great, now the images are coming. I can picture her pointing her index finger to my heart, before she would slap the back of my head for not listening to the same thing, over and over again. Even though most of the time I didn't listen to her, I knew she was always right.

But right now, instead of thinking, I need to get out of this smelly heap of rotting garbage and head home. I need a wash.

Well here I was again, at the same old boring school. A new day, but the same thing. You would think after being at school for thirteen years, you would get used to it; Get used to going to class and being when to eat or socialize. Fact is, you don't. Pity, really.

As I headed towards second period, that I'm not really looking forward too because those blockheads are there, I heard a rumor that there is a new student coming in today. The girls that I heard it from were squealing him being a real looker, or eye candy in my book. So lets see my options here. Go to second period where I'll get paper balls thrown at my head, or truant class, go to the office and check out the new student. I think I'll head to the office. I don't feel like paper balls today, thank you very much.

As soon as I walked through the front door, one of the office ladies called me over. She said that she was about to send a runner out to get someone to show the new kid around, but since I was already, I could do it. What do you know, free ticket to the eye candy, and I get to socialize with him a bit. I also won't get in trouble for showing him around.

When I entered the principles office, my blue eyes went straight to the black of the head of Mr. Candy-Man. Oh would you look at him! Tanned skin, dark hair and a perfect build.

- He was the definition of eye-candy. Tall, dark and handsome turned around and his wonderful light blue eyes looked at mine. Yes, he was 'sexy' as the girls had said. Amazingly beautiful.

I was going to make him mine, all mine.

The principle signalled me to come in and site next to the dark god. I happily walked over and sat down, not making a fuss. I could feel that stupid grin on my face appear, and I just couldn't get rid of it. I bet I looked like a perfect boofhead right there. Grinning like an idiot. I could of face palm myself if it didn't make me look more of an idiot.

The principle just chatted away to 'Sexy' next to me, as I stole glances towards at him. As my eyes roamed over his features, they stopped on a multi-coloured band on this left wrist. I would know those colours anywhere. They were the colours for the gay pride flag. Hallelujah! I could feel me giggle like mad inside. If I giggled out loud, it would be sillier than face-palming myself. Oh yes, he was already mine. I rapidly tapped two fingers on the side of my leg.

After the principle turned around to grab something, Mr. Sex turned towards me and spoke. His voice was … I can't explain, but the word closest was divine.

"Hi my name is Zack, what's yours?" I took this opportunity to show him my most flamboyantness. Who knows, I might interest him, like he has interested me.

"Good to meet you, sweet-cheeks. I'm Cloud." I can already see that smirk coming on to his face. For some reason, I could see life getting brighter … brighter with him protecting me like a hero. Maybe he was the one I was looking for.

XoXo

A/N; Please take your time to review and tell me where I can improve and all that for the exams. It will be great help for me.


End file.
